The Gay Male Pregnancy Disease
by InSaNiTyBrO
Summary: what happens when the Small town of south park contract a disease where Gay males having sex have the likelihood of becoming pregnant? and what happens when Stan and Kyle, and Kenny and Craig get a little curious with each other? find out here!


Stan yawned as he trudged towards the bus stop, kicking the snow as he went. He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to constantly yawn. He leaned up against the cold, steal pool of the bus top sign and await for his friends.  
He hoped Kyle would come first, he had to talk to his best friend and wasn't in the mood for the sarcastic, idiotic fat boy Cartman.

surprisingly, the redheaded Jew was already at the bus stop, he too looked equally tired if not more... his head was hung over as the morning sun shined down on him. he yawned, tears of sleepy-ness filled his eyes

Stan was surprised to see Kyle in such a tired state. He ignored his own problems and turned to him with a worried expression. "Gees Kyle, you don't look so good, maybe you should head home..."

Kyle shook his head, "Ike is sick, and kept us all up all night with his crying. I'm glad to finally get out of the house." the boy rubbed his tired eyes and yawned again. "i never thought I'd say this, but coffee sounds really good right now..."

"If you see Tweak ask him for some." Stan winked and chuckled, but his joke seemed hallow and rather meaningless. Stan was just to down hearted to mean anything he said.

Kyle looked over, "what about you? you don't seem yourself either, Stan."

Stan glanced off to the side and rubbed the back of his neck. "...Wendy broke with me last night..." He said weakly, staring down at the virgin white snow.

Kyle blinked. "... ... ... that's it?" Kyle asked dumbly.

Stan blinked and looked to Kyle sharply. "What do you mean is that it?" He snapped then sighed and dropped his head. "...Sorry..."

Kyle seemed startled that Stan snapped at him. he took a step back. "y-yeah... me too... but dude. it's just a girl."

"I know but...but I really thought she was the one..." He placed his hands on his stomach. "Every time I saw her I threw up out of nerves, because I liked her so much...now...now I don't even feel queasy looking at her..."

"that's part of life Stan," kyle said, preparing his wise words of wisdom, "one girl to the next, you gotta keep going."

Stan failed to mention the rest of his problem before the bus suddenly pulled up. "...Thanks man." He smiled softly to the other, then frowned. "Where's Kenny and Cartman?"

"i think Kenny got the cold too, but who cares where Cartman is," kyle replied, shrugging. he hopped on the bus and sat in his usual spot next to Stan

Stan chuckled and followed Kyle in, plopping down on the seat beside the window. He yawned loudly and sank into his seat, dropping his head against the window. "All I want to do is sleep!

Kyle laughed slightly, "me too. there's always recces," he pointed out

"Mission impossible." Stan scoffed then leaned over to whisper into Kyles ear. "How about we ditch school?"

Kyle's eyes widened, "are you kidding?" kyle replied back in a whisper "my parents would kill me."

"They'll only kill you if they find out." Stan rolled his eyes. "C'mon Kyle~"

Kyle looked off as if he was thinking. "sigh...OK fine." he said.

Stan grinned triumphantly and waited for the bus to pull up outside the school. He took Kyle into the school, making sure to avoid being seen by anyone, before heading out the back and hoping the wall. "There! Easy!"

"I don't know Stan.. these things ever turn out right.." kyle said, fidgeted nervously. he looked around all paranoid.

"Remember that day I was out 'sick', I ditched school and was never caught." Stan chuckled and started to walk, heading for Starks Pond.

Kyle gasped, "you ditched that day?" he exclaimed, shocked

Stan nodded with a smirk then gave an innocent shrug. "I just went to the pond to clear my head..."

Kyle sighed, "OK, let's just go." he said.

Once the reached the pond they messed and raced around for a while, until sat down on the grass, sighing heavily. "K-Kyle...Sit down..." He suddenly murmured.

Kyle did, wiping the sweat from his forehead, "yeah, dude? what's up?" he asked, sensing something up. he laid back and put his arms behind his head.

Stan looked down at Kyle before turning his head, suddenly feeling sick. "I...I didn't exactly tell you the truth about Wendy..."

Kyle looked up at Stan, "what?" he asked confused. he didn't know what Stan was talking about

Stan sighed and ran his hand along the soft grass under him. "...Wendy and I agreed to split because we both like someone else." He confessed.

"you like someone else? Who?" Kyle asked, sitting up again. he went from a friendly carefree face, to a concerned, caring one.

Stan placed his hand on the grass, close to Kyles as he leaned back on it. He gazed deeply into Kyles eyes, a faint blush creeping across his cheeks. "Kyle...I like...y-Cartman?" Stan blinked.

Kyle blinked, eyes widening.  
"YOU WHAT?" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "DUDE, ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Stan slapped his own forehead then pointed behind behind Kyle, to where the stout boy was standing by a tree, smirking slyly down at the boys.

"Cartman! what are you doing outta school?" Kyle asked, his pale skin pinkining from thinking Stan had a crush on the "big-boned" kid

"I could ask you two the same thing." Cartman smirked as he folded his arms over his chest, raising a sharp eyebrow to the boys. "What are you guys doing out here alone, you fags."

"we're not fags, Cartman." Kyle scowled. he hated the fat kid with all his heart. why did he always have to show up at the wrong time anyway?

"Stan and Kyle sitting by the Pond, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~" The fat boy sang before yelping as Stan threw a large rock to his feet.  
"Shut up fat boy!"

"yeah!" Kyle chimed in, kicking Cartman in the shin. He usually wasn't so quick to violence, but being called a fag really pissed him off

Stan sighed and hauled himself to his feet, wishing Cartman would just vanish and leave them alone.

"what do you want anyway, fat-ass?"

"There was no way in hell I was gonna stay in school alone! So I followed you guys." Cartman smirked and walked down to them. "Kenny's all pally pally with Craig all of a sudden so I don't want to hang with them."

"well you can't hang out with us, Cartman." Kyle said, seriously irritated.

"Why the hell not?" Cartman snapped then smirked. "I can hang around whoever I want to Jew boy, and you can't stop me!"

Kyle growled angrily. "fine. Whatever Cartman." he gave up. He looked at Stan to see if he had anything to add

Stan didn't have anything to say, instead he grabbed Kyles hand and stormed off past Cartman.  
Cartman knew better then to mess with Stan when he was pissed off, but couldn't resist to kick the boy while he was down, knowing about him and Wendy. "Oh so Kyle is the reason why you and that slut broke up!"

Kyle turned around, anger burning in his eyes. "Cartman I swear I give one to ya in the jaw if you don't stop right there." he snapped. He wanted to talk to Stan alone, knowing something was up.

"Kyle just leave it, he's not worth it." Stan sighed as he pulled the Jewish boy along, ignoring Cartman as he continued to call out to them, calling them fags and such.

Kyle glared at Cartman as he was led away, but soon turned to face Stan, "so what were you going to say?" he asked

Stan was to embarrassed to say after Cartman's little rant. He realized that he was still holding Kyles hand and blush, quickly letting go.

Kyle looked at Stan weird, "Stan..?"

"I-It's nothing..." He mumbled and looked off to the side, mind racing.

"uh..OK.." Kyle said, Stan's actions were making him uncomfortable.

Stan sighed and suddenly grabbed Kyle by the collar of his top and pulled him closer. His actions would either make or break their relationship.  
His eyes shut as he pressed his lips against Kyles, heart pounding against his chest.

Kyle's eyes grew as large as saucers. he struggled in Stan's grasp. the raven hair was pretty strong for his age.

Stan felt the other struggle and felt his heart drop. He slowly let go and pulled back.

Kyle scrambled backward, "y-you- kissed me-" he said, eyes still wide. he kept walking backward

"...I like you Kyle...I like you a lot." Stan said softly as he kept his eyes on the ground.

"Stan I..." he said, stunned, "I don't know what to say."  
Kyle turned to leave. "I gotta seriously think about this Stan..."  
With that, he ran down the hill. He snuck his way into town, and into house where he locked himself in his room.

Stan felt his heart shatter as Kyle turned and ran off. Not knowing what to do, what to think or anything, he turned and went back to town as slowly as he could, going back home.  
Thankfully his parents and sister were away visiting relatives, so nobody was home.

Kyle drummed his fingers on his desk, thinking hard. Stan was a fag? And wanted him? This was too much. Stan was his best friend, right? Could Kyle try being gay for Stan? It couldn't hurt if no one knew, right?  
Kyle wasn't sure...he's have to give it a while. The Jew told himself yay he'd tell Stan his dission the next day

The next day Stan didn't show up at the bus stop, in fact he didn't show up until recess and even at that he walked though the yard quickly, gaze low as he avoided eye contact with everyone.  
His eyes were blood shot as black bags hung over his eyes. He was worried, sick, he hadn't heart from Kyle at all, he had no idea what his best friend was thinking.

a hand was planted on Stan's shoulder, "hey," said Kyle's voice witch was both comforting and scary to hear

Stan almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the other. He quickly turned and looked down at his best friend. "K-Kyle...H-Hey man."

Stan swallowed nervously and nodded. He led the way to the room that was used for detention and closed the door behind them. "...Kyle...What happened yesterday...I..." He fell silent and dropped his gaze.

"I wanna try being a couple." Kyle interrupted before Stan went any further.

Stan blinked and looked to Kyle, swearing he misheard the boy. "W-What?...R-Really?"

Kyle nodded, "maybe we're meant to be more then just, friends, we'll never know, right?"

Stan smiled softly as he felt his heart racing as quickly as a butterfly. "K-Kyle~" He stepped up to his new boyfriend and took his hands, lacing their fingers together.

Kyle's heart bested too, feeling a twinge of embarrassment. "Stan-" he said, not knowing what else to say

Stan leaned over to place a gentle kiss upon the corner of Kyles lips, blushing softly. "Thank you Kyle~" He whispered.

Kyle's cheeks turned red as he drew away. "it'll take me a little bit to get use to it though..." he told Stan, "it's...different."

Stan blinked and blushed softly, slowly recoiling. "O-Of course...sorry...Got a little ahead of myself there~" He chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

Kyle smirked slightly. "so what now?" he asked.

Stan bit his lip then glanced to the side. "...I presume you want to keep this secret..." He suddenly said softly.

"yeah...I do, Kyle admitted. He felt kinda bad about it

Stan nodded and gave a small smile to Kyle. "I-It's okay...It's understandable ~"

"oh, good," Kyle said, just before the bell rang. "one more thing, we gotta watch out for Cartman." he added

Stan sighed sharply and nodded. "If Cartman finds out we'll never hear the end of it..."

"exactly." Kyle said, then opened the door to head to class.

Stan wanted nothing more then to pull Kyle back into a deep, loving kiss. He had liked Kyle so long, and now that the male was finally his, Stan never wanted to let him go...but he knew if he moved to fast that he would scare Kyle away.

Kyle picked up his backpack, and headed on over to Mr Garrison's class. no matter what, the transgender seemed to always be his teacher. it was weird

Stan followed Kyle into the classroom and plopped down in his usual seat. Cartman sat just in front of him and turned around, giving the male a rather strange, sly, smirk. "Heeey Stan~" He sang then looked to Kyle. "Jew."

Kyle had a stern frown on his face, "Fat-ass," he replied.  
"OK glass, today we are going to review the proper way to put on a condom," Mr- er- miss. Garrison said, holding a banana and a Trojan packet.

The students started at their teacher before their eyes drifted to the banana. A few of the girls giggled while the majority of the boys shifted uncomfortably in their seats, doing their best to divert their gaze from the banana and Trojan packet.

"now, pretend that the banana is the penis- well actually," he/she broke the banana in half and threw one of the halfs away, "pretend this is a penis. now boys and girls. there are many ways to put one on, and there's are the best ways to keep it from breaking..."

as he talked Kyle kept glancing at Stan what if they had sex? what would it be like?

Stan was watching Garrison but not taking in anything that the transgender actually said. His mind was racing, wondering what it would be like to have sex with Kyle.  
Wendy and him almost sex once...but Stan chickened out, knowing if he and Wendy did go any further that Stan would just be thinking of Kyle.

Kyle sighed, writing in his note book. he was making notes to look stuff up for when he got home. he wanted to know everything he could about being a gay in high school and how to deal with it

Stan spotted Kyle writing down notes and gave a small smirk. He jotted down a note and quickly tossed it over the boys desk, making sure their teacher didn't see. The note read: Do we really need to know this stuff already?

Kyle smiled, and wrote back : we shouldn't~ :P

Stan chuckled before Garrison stormed to his desk and swiped the note up, reading over it before going into lecture mode into why condoms were so important.

Kyle slumped back in his seat, felling embarrassed. while the teacher wasn't looking, he gave Stan another note: phew. glad there wasn't anything else written on it.

Stan chuckled and nodded to Kyle, Garrison too concerned with lecturing everyone to notice the two communicating.

kyle smiled. his smile was so sweet. but he then went bake to his note taking. he secretly wanted to remember this stuff...

Miss Garrison continued to rant and rave until the bell tolled for break. Before Stan could go to Kyle he was whisked away by Cartman, while Kenny stepped up to Kyle. "...Can we talk?" He suddenly asked, voice quiet and muffled by his hood.

Kyle stopped, "hey, Kenny," he said innocently, unaware of the intervention taking place.

"...Dude...What's going on with you and Stan?" He suddenly asked.  
Cartman had seen the duo kiss the other and had informed him. Kenny wasn't going to be as sly and backstabbing as Cartman, but he wanted to know what was going on with two of his best friends.

"what are you talking about Kenny? nothings different between us." kyle acted like there was nothing wrong. "come on."

"Kenny, there's nothing. Cartman is just pissed cause Stan and i ditched yesterday without him!" he replied, pissed himself, "don't let that lardo get to you, man."

Kenny knew better then to push Kyle, although he was sure Kyle wouldn't punch or shove him like Cartman often done he didn't want to piss the boy off. "Y-Yeah you're right Kyle, sorry." He chuckled softly.

Kyle smiled slightly, knowing not to be mad at Kenny. "come one, let's get to the cafeteria." he hoped Stan understood that he couldn't hang around him 24/7. they would have their time together, but they had to play it cool

Kenny nodded quickly, the poor boy was starving and hoped that lunch that day would be nice enough to satisfy his hunger.  
Stan and Cartman where already waiting for the duo at their usual table, munching their lunch of burgers.

"hey guys, Kyle said, sitting in his usual seat. he had his kosher lunch in a bag that his mother made

Cartman suddenly snatched the bag and eyed the contents, smirking. "Eww, not even Kenny would eat this garbage!"

"hey! Give it back, Fat-ass! My mom work hard on that!" kyle tired to get the bag back.

Cartman held the bag out of Kyles reach, but blinked as Kenny suddenly snatched the bag back and handed it back to Kyle, earning himself a hard punch in the arm.

"thank you, Kenny," Kyle said, glaring at Cartman. he took out his Jewish food and started eating

"What is you're problem dude?" Stan scowled to the fat boy as he picked at his food, no exactly in the best of moods to eat. Cartman had confronted Stan about the other day...

Kyle ate in silents, he felt awkward in his position. all the Jew really wanted to do is stay with Stan just the two of them.

Cartman just smirked and wolfed his lunch down, looking sharply to Kyle and Stan every so often

The fat boy was seriously pissing Stan off, but he knew better then to snap at the boy in case Cartman exposed his and Kyles secret.  
"So you guuyys, you do anything interesting yesterday?" Cartman suddenly asked, purposely teasing the boys.

"we were at school Cartman. you were there the whole time." Kyle replied simply.

"Oh Kyle~ Your such a bad liar~" Cartman teased.  
"Shut it fat boy." Stan grumbled, glaring at the boy sitting across from him.

Kenny sank down in his seat, wishing Cartman would just leave the boys alone. He couldn't say anything though, if he did then Kyle and Stan would know that Cartman told him.  
The hooded boy sighed and rose to his feet, taking his tray to the trash can .

Kyle drank his water. gym was next, so he knew h had to save it for later.

meanwhile, Craig came up over to Kenny from the trash can.

"hey Kenny, I got a second ticket to the new Hunger games movie, wanna come with?" he asked.

Kenny blinked and looked up to Craig. He was clearly surprised by the others offer but smiled into the fabric of his jumper. "S-Sure, that

sounds awesome...When?"

"tonight," Craig replied, he had a funny smile on his face. "can you go?"

Kenny nodded and smiled up at the other. "Of course." It was either go to the cinema with Craig or stay at home and listen to his father beat his mother

"OK cool, the movie starts at 8." Craig said, turning to leave, see ya at gym

"W-Wait! Will I meet you at the cinema?" Kenny asked curiously.

"well, yeah you could, or i could come get you i guess... it doesn't matter to me." Craig said awkwardly.

"Um, it's okay...I'll meet you there." Kenny said with a small blush, fearing Craig would hear his disruptive family.

"cool, see ya," Craig said, turning to leave. Craig had gotten taller in his teens. tall, raven hair, blue eye s and his body was toned out and lean. his had long slender fingers, and turned out to be an outstanding piano player. (he found his talent at the age of 13) all the girls were into him, and wanted him to be in them (zing) but he never seemed interested in any of there girls, so of course there were rumors that he was gay.

Kenny watched the tall, slender boy walk off and sighed softly. He had always admired Craig, that care free attitude, that toned lean body...those looks. Kenny flared red and quickly shook his head, it wasn't the first time he found himself unable to get Craig out of his mind. When he heard the rumors go around that Craig was gay he didn't believe them, why on earth would such a good looking guy like Craig, who could have any girl in the school and outside school be gay?

Craig knew the rumors were all true though. he liked men. and had his eyes on a sexy little blonde. he changed for gym, and met up with Stan and kyle

Kenny headed straight for the gym, he never bothered to do anything except sit on the benches, nobody ever picked him for anything so it was all good.

"We can do this, Stan who knows, maybe we'll win?

"Come on Kyle, let's get ready for gym." Stan murmured as he rose to his feet.

Kyle followed Stan, not looking back at cartman.  
he grabbed his gym bag from his locker, and started to undress. his lean slender body bare for Stan to watch.

Stan grabbed his gym bag too and followed Kyle to the changing rooms. He blushed softly as he watched Kyle for a moment. He quickly shook his head and turned away, stripping down to change. "Ignore Cartman Kyle...You know how he is..."

"it's hard to though, Stan it's like..he knows or something." Kyle said bitterly. only one more hour of school...one more hour...

Stan bit his lip hard as he pulled his jersey on, deciding not to tell Kyle that Cartman did in fact know what had happened.

"i hear that we're playing dodge ball," Kyle said, dreading the awful game.

Stan groaned at the mere word of the sport, no, he wouldn't even call it a sport because it was more like torture.

"Our team never wins~" Stan whined. "We always have Jimmy, Tweak and Butters on our team against Crag's team!"

"could be worst. Timmy could be on it too." he sighed. he knew he was about to eat his own words now. "are you free after school?" he asked. hoping Stan said yes.

Stan couldn't help but to chuckle and nodded, smiling warmly as he turned to Kyle. "Yeah I'm free." He smiled before looking over as Craig entered. "Oh, hey Craig..."

Kenny headed straight for the gym, he never bothered to do anything except sit on the benches, nobody ever picked him for anything so it was all good.

Kyle tuned, "hey Craig," Kyle said.

"hey guys, going to the hunger games tonight?"

"man, you're into those?" Kyle asked.

"yeah, you?"

"nah, no time, you Stan?"

"I read the first two books, their pretty good." Stan shrugged. "I've been meaning to see the movie...you wanna see it Kyle?" He smiled to the other.

"nah, I'd rather read the books first." Kyle said, "you going Craig?"  
"yeah, with Kenny,"  
"cool."  
the whistle of the coach went off, and everyone started lining up.  
"dammit," Kyle said, going over to join the others.

"Aw come on Kyle~" Stan chuckled, then blinked when he heard Craig was going with one of his best friends.  
He groaned when he heard the whistle and trudged into the hall. He spotted the usual people on the side lines, including Cartman was making fun of Kenny as usual.

kyle got in position, next to Stan. "I just wanna be alone with you," he whispered to Stan before Others joined next to them.

"Why don't you come over to my place later then, my parents and Shelly are visiting relatives." Stan smiled to Kyle. "So we'll be alone there."

"OK," Kyle smiled. he was a little scared at how quickly he got into this whole gay thing.

The game proceed and seemed to go on for hours on end before the coach blew the whistle, as usual Craig's team won. "Alright ladies go change and head home!" The coach called out.

"you know,'' kyle said to Stan after the game, "i don't care who won, just as long as it ends."

Stan laughed and nodded as he peeled off his shirt. "I agree with you one hundred percent there man!"

again, Kyle got naked next to Stan with out even caring. this time his body shined from the sweat

Stan had to quickly looked away from Kyle, his cheeks staining red as he pulled on his clean, dry shirt. "You coming over to my place now Kyle?"

"totally," Kyle said. "so-a-are you wanting to do do anything...?" he asked, hoping Stan knew what he meant.

Stan blinked and looked to Kyle. An idea crossed his mind but he quickly pushed it aside in case he and Kyle were thinking of two different things. "M-May...A-Are you wanting to do anything?"

"i was thinking..." Kyle's face started to turn red, "we could, you know.. explore each other a little..."

Stan stopped, eyes widening as his cheeks blushed deeply. "U-Um sure...W-What ever you want Kyle~"

kyle nodded, "let's go," he said.

Stan grabbed his things and led the way back to his place. He opened the door and tossed his bag to the foot of the stairs before shutting the door behind him. "D-Do you want anything to eat or drink?" Stan asked nervous, unsure of how they would start...exploring.

Kyle shook his head, taking Stan's hand. "no," he said.

Stan felt his heart flutter as he gazed down at their hands. He smiled softly before shyly leading Kyle up the stairs and to his room.

kyle felt just the same, the touch of Stan sending waves of almost pleasure all though out his body. "do you wanna... get naked?"

Stan chuckled softly at how Kyle phrased it and gave a small nod. "S-Sure~" He slowly peeled off his shirt and set it aside, his well toned chest shivering in his rather cold room.

Kyle did the same, sitting on the bed and pulling off his pants. He was a bit nervous about his underpants, but he figured there was no rush

Stan smiled softly and sat beside Kyle, keeping his own underwear on for the time being. He placed a hand upon Kyle's chest and ran it along the smooth, warm skin of his new lover.

Kyle shivered, leaning back on his hands as he watch led Stan. "h-how long have you had a crush on me..?" he asked.

Stan blushed and lowered his gaze as his fingers danced along Kyles chest. "...A long time...before I started going out with Wendy..."

"r-really?" Kyle asked , reaching out to gently pet Stan's cheek. Leave it to Kyle to pick the cute move.

Stan nuzzled his head against Kyles hand, his eyes half closing. "Really Kyle...but I've always been to shy to say anything."

Kyle smiled sweetly, "wow Stan, i never noticed." he said. he slowly moved his hand down the boy's chest to his thigh. he noticed how smooth it was

Stan shivered at Kyles touch and in turn stroked the boys thighs. "Every time I was with Wendy I thought of you~"

"why were you with her then?" Kyle asked

"She was a control freak...I felt pressured into the relationship." Stan sighed before shaking his head. "Let's forget about her. All that matters now is you and me~"

"yeah," Kyle smiled, standing up on his knees and slid down his underpants

"K-Kyle." Stan blinked as he gazed down at the others member, noticing that it was circumcised. "...I always wondered what yours looked like~" He confessed shyly.

Kyle blushes. "um...thanks?" he asked. Not sure how to feel about the complement.

Stan chuckled and got to his knees, pulling down his own boxers to expose his member to the other.

Kyle could help but stare. "I've never seen an uncircumcised one.." he said.

"I've never seen a circumcised one." Stan chuckled shyly as he compared their members. He reached over to gently run his fingers along Kyles member.

Kyle shivered, "oh-!" he peeped, he had never touched his own member before, let alone anyone touching his

Stan took Kyles hand and placed it upon his own member, blushing softly. Stan had only touched himself, nobody else, not even Wendy had touched him before which made Kyle his first.

Stan took Kyles hand and placed it upon his own member, blushing softly. Stan had only touched himself, nobody else, not even Wendy had touched him before which made Kyle his first.

Kyle cautiously moved his hand over to stand's member, gently stroking it

Stan swallowed hard as he shivered at Kyles touch, it was so sweet, so gentle. "Kyle~" He leaned over to kiss the boy longingly, his fingers slowly coiling around foreskin-less member.

Kyle closed his eyes, drawing his face away slightly from the kiss and he inhaled at the feeling of his member grasped.

Stan smiled softly and kissed along the Jews neck, gently wrapped his free arm around his waits to draw him closer. He slowly, a little unsure, started to stroke the males member, glancing down at it as he lustfully kissed hard along his neck.

Kyle shivered, his body tense. "st-Stan-" he squeaked. He had never felt the pleasurable sensations running through him before. He couldn't move because of the feeling, He felt like he's only collapse

Stan gently pulled back and laid Kyle down on the bed, kissing along his chest. "It's OK Kyle...just relax..." He smiled down at the boy below him.

Kyle looked up at his boyfriend, a hint of fear on his features. He nodded slightly, and intertwinded his fingers with Stan's

Stan laced his fingers with Kyles and kissed him sweetly. "I won't force you to do anything Kyle, just tell me if you want me to stop." He told the boy with a gentle smile.

Kyle nodded, smiled sweetly again. "it's OK," he assured, rolling over onto his belly where Stan could see his cute dimpled booty

Stan knelt up and sat on the back of Kyles legs. He reached up to tenderly rub his shoulders, his soft and warm hands moving down Kyles body as he massaged his body.

Kyle inhaled slightly, the touch felt so good.  
"mm~ Stan," he breathed lightly. Kyle never liked the though of "rough sex" he though it souls be gentle a passionate. He was glad Stan thought the same. His muscles were tense, he had been so stress with school, family, and trying to hide the fact he was now gay.

"Shit man, you're so tense." Stan blinked as he tried to calm and loosen the boys muscles. Of course Stan understood why Kyle was so stressed, with Cartman on his back twenty-four seven, school and family who wouldn't be stressed!

Kyle moaned in the delightful touch of Stan's sturdy hands, unable to stop from stretching as he felt his muscles loosen.  
"I bet your the same way," Kyle replied to Stan's comment, "I can do you next."

"Let's just concentrate on you." Stan smiled as he massaged along Kyles waist. He leaned over to place a gentle kiss upon the back Kyles neck, taking in his warm, calming aroma as he done so.

"mm," Kyle continued to moan, he folded his arms in front of him and rested his head on top. he couldn't help spread his legs some.

Stan blushed softly as Kyle parted his legs. He slowly ran his hands down, massaging and gently grabbing the boys rear cheeks.

the boy jumped slightly, "oh-" he said, slightly startled. he felt himself being turned on as Stan touched his ass.

Stan chuckled at Kyles reaction and started to rub his cheeks in a circular motion. "Does it feel nice or good?" He asked curiously, smiling down at the boy below him.

Stan chuckled at Kyles reaction and started to rub his cheeks in a circular motion. "Does it feel nice or good?" He asked curiously, smiling down at the boy below him.

"MM~ Nice~" kyle replied, "more~"

Stan smiled and continued to massage Kyles rear. He leaned down to leave a trail of kisses down his back, before kissing each cheek.

Kyle blushes. "st-Stan..." he said, it was a little embarrassing.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself, you're ass is so soft." He confessed with a blush, then lightly spanked the boys right cheek.

Kyle gasped. He blushed more. The Jew liked it when Stan did that

Stan smirked and spanked the other cheek a little harder. "Does it feel good Kyle?"

"y-yeah," Kyle said, "d-do you like role-playing?" he asked.

Stan blinked at the others question and looked down at him. "Role-play?...I've never tried it before...Why?" He frowned at Kyle, slowly getting off him to lay beside him again.

"its when we acted out a kinky scene," Kyle told Stan, "like a teacher punishing a student?"  
kyle was surprised that Stan didn't know what he meant

Stan flared red at Kyles answer before raising an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind to role-play?" He asked curiously, also a little nervous

"i don't know. you should look it up and surprise me."  
Kyle smirked deviously now, looking into Stan's eyes

Stan flared red and glanced over to his computer. He slowly pulled himself up and switched on the computer.  
He searched for role-plays and blinked at everything that came up. "Teacher and student...Master and slave or pet..."

Kyle looked up, smirking, "eager much?" he asked

Stan looked to Kyle, unable to hide his deep blush or longing erection. "W-Well...w-what do you want to do?"

"let's just do something natural for our first time," kyle smiled.

"Natural? Like what?" He frowned and sat back down beside Kyle.

"regular Sex. you know. you on top? i think the first time should be the classic time, you know?"

"Why should I be on top?" Stan teased as he gently pushed Kyle down onto the bed.

Kyle smirked, "because you're the manly one~" he teased.

Stan chuckled and leaned over Kyle. He kissed him sweetly as a hand traveled down the Jews body.

kyle spread his legs so that Stan was between them. he looked up at Stan lovingly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck

Stan blushed and leaned down to kiss Kyle sweetly and longingly. After a while he pulled back and stared down at the boy. "...Are you ready?" He asked softly.

Kyle's face was all red, his eyes glazed over and lips parted. He huffed slightly, feeling so warm inside.  
"y-yes-please~" he said, he found it so difficult to talk

Stan kissed Kyle as he stroked himself for a moment. He recoiled and sucked on two fingers, getting them nice and wet as he parted Kyles legs.  
He kissed his boyfriend deeply as he traced a finger around the tight entrance. Stan slowly pushed in an index and moaned as he felt the tight, hot flesh engulf his finger. "K-Kyle~" He whispered against the boys lips.

Kyle shivered, keeping his legs spread for Stan.

little did they know the person hiding in the tree outside Stan's room. the fat kid had a hand-held recording everything the two boys inside were doing, he had a malicious grin, this would be the best black mail ever!

Stan slowly pulled back once Kyle was wet and stretched enough. He spat on his hand to lubricate his member.  
He leaned over Kyle and blushed deeply. "R-Ready?"

Kyle's face was even redder, panting slightly. "y-yeah.." he said in s low whisper.

Stan kissed Kyle sweetly as he slowly eased his rock hard member into the boys entrance. "K-Kyle~" He groaned softly, rolling his head as he clung onto the Jews hips.

Kyle closed his eyes, head tossed back. He grinned onto Stan's shoulders tightly as he felt Stan enter him. The feeling was so weird, it didn't hurt, but Kyle wanted to scream anyway .

Stan moaned as he felt a hot, pleasure wash through his body.  
He sat back and pulled Kyle onto his lap, thrusting longingly up into him.

Kyle gasped, looking down at Stan as he went deeper inside him.

Stan snaked his arms around Kyles waist as he kissed him deeply and lovingly.

""mm~" Kyle moaned sweetly, his entrance tightened around Stan's member

"K-Kyle, y-you're so tight." Stan groaned against Kyles lips, his member twitched and throbbed deep inside the boy.

Kyle moaned and gasped "st-Stan~ oh~

Stan gasped as he hit against a soft deep inside Kyle. A smirk tugged at his lips as he realized it was the boys prostate. He hugged Kyle close to his body as he suddenly started to thrust hard against the sensitive cushion of flesh.

Kyle inhaled and cries out. "oh-oh Stan!" he cries like a girl

Stan blushed deeply and leaned up to kiss along Kyles jaw line. Kyle sounded so sexy, so alluring as he cried out. "Oh Kyle~"

Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's neck, moaning and groaning with pleasure  
As he rested his chin over the other's shoulders.

Stan turned his head to kiss lovingly along Kyles neck. "K-Kyle..I-I'm gonna...ah...I-I'm so close~" He groaned longingly.

Stan wrapped one arm around Kyle as he continued to thrust deep into him. His free hand snaked between them and reached down to grasp Kyles member, stroking it hard and rather quick.

Kyle breathed heavily on Stan's neck. "yes~" he moaned sweetly. But it didn't look like Kyle was gonna come the same time as Stan.

Stan shut his eyes and dropped his head on Kyles shoulder, moaning loudly as a layer of sweat coated his body, causing his body to sparkle in the light. "K-Kyle you f-feel so good~"

Kyle's breath was soon only soft moans, steadily growing louder and powerful .

Even just the lustful, sexual noises from Kyle was enough to get Stan off, but he had to fight against himself, wanting to cum along with his lover

"mm~ oh-oh Stan- I think I'm gonna-"

"T-Together K-Kyle." Stan blushed deeply as he felt pre-cum trickle from his tip and coat the inside of Kyle.

Stan's hand grew sticky as Kyle started to cum oozes from his member as well. His breathing increased as the pleasurable feeling grew to the peek of climax.

Stan was unable to hold back any more. His bucking hips became faster and harder, driving his member deeper then ever into Kyle.  
His fingers tightened around the Jews member, stroking him quickly, thumb teasing the oozing tip.

Kyle screamed as Stan caused him to ejaculate. His scream sounded pure and clear, and his virgin cum was white and milky

Stan threw his head back and moaned loudly as he released his hot, white essence into the boy, shivering as he felt it over flowing. He gave a few more weak thrusts before laying back onto the bed, pulling Kyle into a loving embrace and pulled out of him.  
"K-Kyle~" He panted softly and kissed the Jew softly.

Kyle breathed steadily through his nose, closing his eyes as he rested against the other's chest. "mm~ yes?" he asked

"Y-You were wonderful." He smiled sweetly and hugged the male close.

Kyle smiled slightly, a wave of exhaustion came over him. "you too," he replied

Stan pulled the blankets up over them and yawned softly. "L-Let's sleep for a while." He smiled and kissed Kyles neck lovingly.

Kyle snuggled close to Stan. "mm~ I love you, Stan," he said sleepily

"I love you too Kyle." Stan smiled and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his new boyfriend.

Kyle wrapped his arms around Stan's waist, falling asleep sooner then he thought he would.

Stan smiled sweetly down at Kyle and kissed the top of his head before relaxing. He felt so happy, he had the boy of his dreams right in his arms and the best thing was his boyfriend was also his best friend


End file.
